


A Korean Drama Parody

by deadxxxmoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Parody, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadxxxmoon/pseuds/deadxxxmoon
Summary: Follow Vietnam on her daily adventures and shenanigans living the cliche life of a Korean drama female lead!





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: Hello everyone. Your girl is not exactly back in the Hetalia fandom, but simply using the fandom as an excuse to write Korea/Vietnam fanfictions because too many ideas are brimming inside my head.  
> Starting this series is one of them. If you are a fan of Korean dramas or not a fan, I hope you enjoy either way. This series is meant to parody Korean drama tropes and trends; intended for hilarity. Everything is meant to be a cliché!  
> Enjoy!  
> The characters’ names are exactly as their nation’s titles because I’m too lazy to keep track of human names.

Vietnam was vacationing in Thailand for the summer. After months of political and international dealings and meetings with allthe officials of ASEAN, the West and Northeast Asia without actually seeing the representative countries themselves, Vietnam was exhausted.

She was not the least bit apologetic to be spending some quality time with her long-time friend and rival. Not when that quality time included relaxation at one of his beautiful beaches, Phra Nang beach, flaunting around in her green bikini with her hair loose and accompanied by a tasty and refreshing coconut-pineapple-rum cocktail by her table.

Oh and Taiwan just had to tag along as well. She always does.

The sun was setting casting a beautiful mixture of orange, red and purple diamond lightings among the waves in the ocean.

While the three Asian friends were wading in the water, Thailand had informed Vietnam and Taiwan:

“Oh yeah, did I mention Mr. Japan, Mr. Indonesia and Mr. South Korea will be joining us later this evening? They’re my best friends for a long time and I was hoping everyone would get along and enjoy this summer holiday together!”

Naturally, Taiwan was excited because hey, she thrived in male presence. That was nothing new. Vietnam was curious herself and excited to see the nations she never truly got to meet but simply dealt with their own officials and presidents whenever there was a business meeting strangely enough. Them being Thailand’s good friends that he trusted was a plus.

 

After the friends all got dried up and dressed, Thailand left to make some preparations he would not explain about. Taiwan and Vietnam were left in the luxurious hotel lobby Thailand rented out for all of them.  
It was not a problem despite the large crowds including celebrities going in. The two ladies had plenty to occupy themselves with such as the TV displaying, soft couches, the latest, trendy magazines showing what was on the news lately, the current hottest fashion or Korean boybands, etc. There were also a lot of delicious food and drinks going around from young and good- looking waiters.

Taiwan and Vietnam were enjoying and indulging themselves indeed.

Not too long later, they were approached by two attractive males who introduced themselves as Mr. Japan and Mr. Indonesia. They had briefly mentioned that apparently, Mr. South Korea was delayed with something back in his home country and won’t arrive until much later.

“It’s good to see how you two finally look like. It’s great to put a face to countries I’m close partners with,” Vietnam smiled and shook both of their hands.

“Likewise! You’re actually prettier than I thought you would be,” Indonesia gave a sheepish smile back, but Vietnam caught a slight wink. She blushed and laughed politely in response.

Japan and Taiwan were ogling each other in a dopey manner and afterwards, it did not take long at all for the four countries to become fast friends.  
In fact, Japan and Taiwan looked like they were heading the direction of being much more than friends. From the looks of it, the two have known each other much longer.

“I wish Thailand had told me sooner that you would be here. I wouldn’t have taken my time packing if I knew I would see your beautiful face this summer,” Japan sighed, scratching his head exasperatedly when they were all in seated in the colorful karaoke room.

Taiwan giggled, wrapping her arms around the Japanese man.

“Don’t say that, hun. Isn’t it better to focus on the positives and be thankful we’re finally together and not have to work today? How long are you staying?” The Taiwanese woman practically gushed.

As the two Northeast Asian nations conversed animatedly and affectionately with each other, Indonesia turned to Vietnam, an alcoholic drink in hand.

“Were those two always so close?” He made a face and Vietnam chuckled lightly.

“Yes. Trust me, when you live close and are roommates with a girlfriend for some time, you start to learn every single detail about her up the nth thing,” The Vietnamese smiled mischievously. Indonesia simply rolled his eyes in an annoyed but playful manner.

Their conversations continued to ensue.

Finally, Vietnam got bored and sneaked to get out of the room. Liquor and spicy Thai food was nice and all, but she needed a coffee.

Making her way to explore the rowdy clubs filled with young people, celebrities, perverted old white men and ladyboys dancing or grinding each other inappropriately,

Vietnam finally found a corner designated as the coffee table for anyone to help themselves. After filling the little disposable cup with coffee bean powder, the leverage to pour boiling water from the machine was not cooperating.

With frustration, Vietnam pushed it down harder, but the stupid thing would not budge.

“Gah!” She hissed when sprits of scorching water squirted out, burning parts of her hand when she hit the lever too hard.

“The coffee here doesn’t even smell that good. Vietnamese coffee will always be the best,” She mumbled to herself irate. “Wish I had brought some with me…”

She continued to abuse the machine for a few seconds longer when a deep male voice interrupted her.

“That’s a bold thing to say. I have tried Vietnamese coffee myself, but I wouldn’t boast it to be that good. Wouldn’t it be nice to show some humility as you are in someone else’s country?”

 

Huh? Riled up, Vietnam whipped her head around all too ready to sass back at whoever was talking to her in such a condescending manner.

Vietnam remembered vaguely seeing videos of street fashion these days; those trendy good looking guys walking hand in hand with equally pretty girls down the streets in Tokyo, Seoul or whatever.

Well this guy looked exactly like one of those guys. He had a black face masked tucked underneath his chin giving his mouth room to talk freely. His black hair as well as his face was mostly hidden underneath a dark cap so she couldn’t fully make out his looks, a black leather jacket covered a simple, but pristine white t-shirt underneath paired with a casual pair of dark jeans and black shoes.

“Uh, do I know you?” Vietnam replied with attitude. “If you actually tried authentic Vietnamese coffee, you’ll take back what you said.”

She saw his lips quirk in amusement as he adjusted his baseball cap tighter.

“Really? You will have to brew me some authentic Vietnamese coffee some time then,” The man gently took her cup and walked towards the coffee machine.  
With a few quick hand movements that were too fast for her to make out, the stranger effortlessly got the technology to pour a generous amount of hot water into her cup before handing it back to her.

“…Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You have to be gentle with this thing. I have been around here in Thailand several times for both work and leisure, so I know this place like it’s my own home,” The stranger informed.

She nodded and took a sip of the fresh coffee before spitting out with a light shriek. She scrambled to find cold water to sooth her tongue burn. To her annoyance, she could hear the man laughing from close behind her.

“It’s not funny,” She snapped.

“Were you always this clumsy?” He mocked and then asked the bartender for a plastic bag of ice.

“Not always…” Vietnam tried to sound indignant. “Who wears a freaking leather jacket to a hot, Southeast Asian country like this anyway?”

Okay, so she’ll admit it. Vietnam can be petty at times and when she feels like she’s being cornered where she might end up leaving humiliated, she’ll divert using a low tactic to attack something else personal.  
This obviously did not deter the stranger and he only quirked a brow in response.

“What about you?” He countered, giving her a brief once over although his eyes crinkled as if he truly appreciated what he was seeing.  
“Next time, I suggest not wearing white if you’re going to be as clumsy as you are.”

Vietnam looked down startled. The pale in her face turned a beet red when she realized the spilled water she squirted on herself earlier stained her white sundress making everything transparent including the unpadded black bra cupping her breasts which left quite little to the imagination.

“You’re such a pervert!”

With a mortified huff, she turned on her heel to leave the vicinity hoping to never see that weird and gross male ever again. The last thing she heard was once again, his loud and uninhibited laughter.

Little did Vietnam know, this man was about to change her life forever.

 

\--

 

“Thailand!”

At the sound of Vietnam’s shriek the moment she barged back into the karaoke room, the male nation jumped up as did the others.

“Vietnam! What’s wrong?” His brows knitted in concern.

“There’s this super weird guy I just had an unpleasant encounter with at this hotel. He could be a drug dealer and he just dressed odd!” She tried stressing with dramatic hand movements.

By this time, Japan, Taiwan and Indonesia had already crowded around her watching her with shocked faces and anticipation.

“What?!” Was all Thailand could utter before looking around for something he could use as a weapon.

“You had better get him out of here or he could do something,” She continued. “No…Better get the pervert out of your country!”

She found a butter knife lying on the table and handed it to Thailand. The whole room was quiet when there was a knock on the door. All four backed up against a wall with Thailand in the front slowly opening the door with one hand, the other ready to thrust the knife at the slightest sign of threat.

The door steadily creaked open to reveal a shadow. That’s when the male Asian jumped with his Muay Thai skills and was ready to strike…Until a skilled hand from the perpetrator twisted the knife easily out of the Thai’s hand and a leg knocked him to the ground on his back with a thud.  
Taiwan shrieked, and Japan slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Wow.”

Vietnam froze at the deep familiar voice she heard just minutes ago.

“Is this how you greet me when I specially went through the trouble to take time off from my work just to see you, old friend? I’m hurt.”

The same man held out his hand to Thailand for him to grasp it. He groggily sat up and blinked. Then to Vietnam’s astonishment and dismay, a wide smile blew up on his face.

“Yong Soo!” He jumped up and the two males laughed and clasped each other over the shoulders hugging.

“What the hell?” Vietnam snapped, looking at Thailand beadily hoping for a clear explanation. Thailand only grinned. Japan and Taiwan also sighed in relief.

“Vietnam, don’t tell me this was the “drug dealer” you were talking about?” Taiwan giggled.

“What do you mean? Doesn’t he seem shady to you? Who is he?” The Vietnamese woman could feel her ears getting hotter either from frustration or embarrassment she didn’t know. All she knew was that someone had better fill her in fast.

“Vietnam, let me introduce you. This rakish guy over here,” Japan thrusted his thumb towards the man who was looking at her curiously.

“Is Mr. South Korea. He likes to befriend people in the most unorthodox method, but I promise you, he’s a very interesting and nice guy. He’s harmless too. South Korea, this lady is Vietnam. Hope you two get along well and put past misunderstandings.”

Harmless? Vietnam was going to pretend she didn’t see that split second skill of martial arts from him earlier where he easily kept Thailand down. Shuddering, she sat back down to drink a can of opened beer.

She then sneaked back a glance at him. South Korea no longer had his dark cap on. His dark hair which was newly dyed over previous brown was disheveled. His skin was an even tone and to her jealousy, perfectly clear and smooth. So it was true they really took fastidious care of their looks in Korea. His eyes had no double eyelids oddly enough. It made his overall features, eyes, high bridged nose and perfect lips look extra sharp and aquiline.  
He was, she admitted privately to herself, very attractive to look at.

Feeling her gaze, his sharp black eyes looked back at her. Abruptly looking back to the TV screen, she pretended to be engrossed in the song currently playing.

A while later, Indonesia, Japan and Taiwan had left to go sightseeing the city life. Vietnam cursed under her breath hoping Taiwan would at least stay.  
She was getting a little tipsy already and if she were to be drunk and fall on someone, it would be best to do that with another female.

She looked over to Thailand, but he was too busy involved in what looked like a more serious discussion with South Korea.  
A bit dizzy, Vietnam let her body lean over just a bit to eavesdrop. Thailand’s facial expression seemed concentrated and she wondered what the Korean man was saying to have him so focused. If he was saying something rude or gross, she’ll make sure Mr. South Korea would never hear the end of it…And maybe add a beating too.

“I like the progress of the building constructions so far. But don’t you think adding more of an aesthetic flair would be better? Maybe in a few years,” South Korea gestured a hand around the room.  
“Your Bangkok might finally come to par with my Seoul and Busan.”

She twitched in irritation.

“That is true…”

“Besides, your night life and clubs are already prosperous, hmm?” The Korean man continued. He took out his mobile phone to type something. The style and design looked high quality and expensive.  
Vietnam could not help but be envious. When will her country finally be able to afford such things as the norm?

“If my country is going to invest in yours, I expect you to do your best working on building up your GDP and economic growth.”

“I see and I agree. We are doing our best,” Thailand put in. “We’re already aligned with Mr. Singapore in terms of development. We’re already more developed than the rest of Asia aren’t we?”

“Your best is not the best. It could be better. Your friend Vietnam here is rising rather rapidly herself. It’s why of all the foreign nations, South Korea invest the most in her,” The Korean pointed out like she wasn’t there. He probably figured she was too drunk to pay attention or maybe she was sitting too far away?

Vietnam took another swig of beer. So this was the man who represented the Northeast Asian peninsula. Rich people…Rich nations. They sound so entitled and cocky!

She tapped Thailand on the shoulder. When he turned to her in question, she leaned close to his ear.

“Why are you best friends with this arrogant bastard again? In only a few years, he became a first world nation and he acts like he’s the CEO of everybody in Asia forcing his standards down everyone’s throat?” She whispered, but her intoxicated state made her “whisper” a little too loud that it was in hearing range.

Thailand chuckled and settled Vietnam down.

“Come on. He’s not that bad. South Korea is known for being frank, but he means well. Maybe you should get to know him. I’m sure you’ll learn to like him?” He advised with a whisper of his own.

Throughout the exchange, South Korea who could hear every single word being said could only stare in mild amusement. He didn’t think in just one day, he already garnered such dislike from this one Southeast Asian female. It was a new and refreshing sort of feeling as everyone and women tend to be in awe or crushed on him around the world ever since the rise of the Hallyu wave and Korean influence.  
Still, Japan, Thailand, Philippines, Indonesia, Mongolia, India, China, Taiwan and so on he all had in the palm of his hands using his simple charms and charisma alone…Well, maybe not Japan.

But this Vietnamese woman seemed intent on building a wall against him. Well, he always liked and was stimulated by a challenge. He chuckled to himself taking in the scene in front of him.

“Whatever. I still don’t like him,” Vietnam stood up with a huff, but then lost her balance. Her footing got messy and her vision was not straight from the alcohol. Slamming her hands on the glass table to steady herself, she looked up the ceiling in frustration.

Where was Taiwan when a girl needed her?

“Vietnam, you okay? I think you should lay down a bit. You had too much to drink,” She heard Thailand speak and getting up.

“No, I’m f-fine…” Her voice slurred. One of her hands raised up to push him away but she found she only pushed air.  
Trying to assert her body to stand up again, her footing knotted itself and she found her body falling straight to another firm and warm body.

Strong and muscled arms underneath soft leather held her securely and safely in place. Surprised, Vietnam had the last energy left to look up and surely enough, she saw the face of the person she newly considered someone she would rather not have to interact with again.  
Why was she always in unclassy situations with him where she looks like the clumsy idiot?  
  
With a sigh, she looked down and…Threw up all over his perfect pair of jeans.

“Aissh, you…!”

Was the last thing she heard before passing out.

 


	2. Regrets

South Korea cleaned himself up frantically while Thailand pulled Vietnam’s hair back as she threw up into the toilet bowl.

“Is she okay?” The Korean glanced back at the woman giving Thailand a questioning look.

“Still drunk, but she seemed to have gotten most of the beer out of her system,” He sighed in exasperation.  
“Vietnam…We need to keep a better eye on you every time we go out clubbing! I didn’t think she would have such a strong penchant for alcohol…”

South Korea chuckled.

“Like me then except I can hold my liquor way better.”

He looked at Thailand and spoke.

“You go on ahead and find the rest. I’ll take care of her.”

“Are you sure?” Thailand looked surprised, but then it wasn’t unlike South Korea’s character to look after others.  
“Okay then. I’ll leave her to you. I trust you so don’t you dare try anything funny.”

He gave him a warning look before leaving the restroom.

\--

Upstairs where the rooms were, South Korea carried an unconscious Vietnam on his back. Suddenly remembering that he doesn’t have the key card to Taiwan and Vietnam’s suite, he dialed Taiwan’s number rapidly with one hand.

Many rings later, Taiwan still had not picked up her mobile and he cursed under his breath. That woman was having way too much fun. Did she already forget about her female friend back in the karaoke room?

Carefully scrutinizing the Vietnamese woman, he frowned a little. For someone rather feisty, she sure was quite reckless putting herself out there. After all, he and many people were technically a strangers to her. She looked like someone who had been through a lot though similar to himself.  
Luckily, she was quite safe with him. South Korea had his own code of ethics and morals…Kind of. He smirked to himself.

Looks like there was only one thing to do and that was to let her sleep in his own hotel room.

Just this once, he’ll go downstairs to the lobby and make do with the couch there for the night.

Laying her on the freshly made bed, South Korea felt a little tug at his collar. Looking down, he saw her hooded brown eyes looking at him; her small hand grasping his shirt.

“Vietnam…?”

She didn’t appear to have heard him and was clearly still affected by the alcohol. Her arms encircled around him, pressing her face to nuzzle against the warmth of his neck. His body shuddered slightly in response. South Korea’s eyes widened, staring at the Vietnamese and willing his body to not get turned on.

Taking her hands away, he put her back down on the bed once again.

“No, Vietnam. Sleep,” He said firmly. Interestingly enough, she replied with an adorable whine and to his utter shock, reversed their position. Even after years of martial arts training, South Korea found himself lying on his back with Vietnam on top of him in a compromising position.

He stared up at her in awe. Her mussed up hair, lustful looking eyes, flushed face and her loose shirt dipping down for him to have an eyeful of her cleavage made her quite beautiful…And so tempting at this moment. Odd because she did not live up to his country’s harsh beauty standards in the slightest.

“What are you doing, Vietnam? Are you always like this when drunk?” He asked peeved, but he could not hide both his amusement and arousal.

South Korea’s had his fair share of desirous one-night stands in the past with both parties understanding where they stood although some women and female nations would be disappointed or beg for something more out of the relationship, they always ended up leaving his door in dismay.

Whilst Vietnam was certainly attractive, and he was beginning to see her as an appealing woman, romantic ties was something he did not really understand yet himself. Hell, they had just met each other yet she was already conjuring up all these reactions from him which was already alarming.

He did not want to take advantage of the situation considering her intoxication. In fact, she probably didn’t even know what she’s currently doing to him or who she’s trying to seduce. She would surely regret this in the morning. In fact, both of them might.

 

\--

 

Her mind was not clear. All she knew was that her body was begging to be fulfilled at this very moment. The bigger form currently holding her smelled of pure masculine. He smelled like a _man_ and although she could not see his face that well and a rational voice in the back of her head is screaming at her that this is a bad idea, she did not care.

She was just not sober enough to care. She was so turned on…What the hell was in that beer?

Annoyed that the man was trying to softly push her away, she harrumphed and considered throwing a tantrum. But her already jello-like body decided to give up and just lay down flat on the comfy bed, her limbs sprawling all over the place inappropriately.

Vietnam opened her eyes to see the figure of the larger body still there. He seemed to be hesitant before nodding his head as if he decided on something.  
His frame leaned forward closer to her until his hot lips descended her own. She groaned against him. Their lips moved together in such a way that was both tantalizing and just felt…Right.

“Only tonight; let me indulge in his wrongful act. Forget this tomorrow.”

Was the last of what she heard his deep and captivating voice say.  
His lips trailed down to suck on her collarbone. He let his hands trail up her thighs and whatever happened next, Vietnam could not remember.

She only vaguely recalled fiery passion that made her body writhe and her mouth moan.

 

\--

 

The sun scorching through the window hitting Vietnam directly on her face woke her up. Brown eyes opened, but then a wave of pain breezed through her head making her body curl over not wanting to get out of bed. Hangovers were no joke.  
She slowly stood up to go to the bathroom in case she doubled over to vomit everything out from last night.

Standing up, however, made her realize her whole body was sore especially between her legs, but the feeling was not completely bad. In fact, she felt good and energized…And incredibly naked.

Looking down at her bare body that was adorned with marks of last night’s sensual assault, Vietnam did the only thing she could think to do at the moment.

She screamed and looked around the unfamiliar hotel room in panic. It was empty.

What had she done? Who had she committed this uncharacteristic act of hers with? She had never had a one-night stand before! As a traditional romanticist, she would prefer to fall in love and officially date first for god’s sake!

Still, as bits and pieces of memories flood her brain, she recalled how passionate last night was. In fact, it was probably the best night she ever had even if drunk.  
Who did she have sex with? And how was she going to confront him? What should she say?

Hey, sorry last night was a mistake! Let’s pretend it never happened?

The sound of the shower running in the bathroom caught her attention. Was that him? Please don’t let it be Thailand…That would be so awkward for the both of them. Their relationship was not like that. If it was Japan, Taiwan would slaughter her.  
If it was Indonesia, well that wouldn’t be too bad. They’ll be okay with just continuing on as simply friends.

Now if it was _that_ bastard…Nah it couldn’t be.  
It was probably some random tourist that was as drunk as her. Hopefully they’ll simply forget the whole thing she should.

Tip-toeing to the bathroom and quietly peering inside through the unlocked door, she saw the tall form turn the faucet off and the room became silent.  
The curtain’s were conveniently out of the way.

She indulgently noted how beautifully sculpted the man’s body was; his side profile was perfect. His back muscles rippled as he stretched, cracking a bone here and there. Both slender yet muscular, she could not stop staring blatantly at how well-shaped and tight his buttocks were while pointedly trying not to let her eyes drift over to his front center. The droplets of water gleaming all over his body only heightened the sexual appeal to her annoyance.  
Her body throbbed again, remembering last night. She remembered how she had lain underneath him, how his large hands had explored her body thoroughly missing nothing…

Slowly looking up to the face looking staring back at her in surprise, her heart stopped.

Oh no. No, no…Oh god NO.

And with those last thoughts in her head, she bolted out of the hotel room completely red as a tomato.

 

\--

 

Turning off the shower, South Korea heard movements from behind. Was Vietnam finally awake? Turning around, he came face to face with her gawking unabashedly at his body.  
Shocked, he was about to say something, but her ears and face flared a lovely shade of crimson. She then fled the room scouring to take her clothes with her.

Not having enough time to wrap a towel around his waist to take after her, he looked down at his body. Did she remember? Now that she was sober and alert, did Vietnam not like what she saw?

Looking sadly at the large and long scar that stretched from his torso all the way to his thigh, he felt both angered, hurt…And disappointed.

All of them reacted the same when they saw the mutilation. Not to worry. He returned the same favor with equal measures for his North Korean brother.

He smiled grimly and got changed.

 

\--

After saying quick and abrupt goodbyes to Thailand and company, she took whatever was the quickest flight she could find at the time to return back to Vietnam.  
During the whole plane ride, she prayed to buddha this would not go on the news and that South Korea had enough sense to not reveal their dirty…Hot little secret.  
She was supposed to take an innocent vacation here. Not sleep with a stranger and run away!

How would she go about her dealings with him from now on? They did not have the nicest or friendliest first impressions of each other and yet they ended up in bed together. How did something like that even happen? Was she too old-fashioned and stiff for this day and age?

And worst of all, he saw her shamelessly ogling his body! She blushed again. One thing that could not be denied though was that it was a great night and South Korea was admittedly, a very attractive and fine partner to share the night with.

Still, this could not happen again. Did he often sleep with whatever women he meets? He certainly had the charisma and looks for that kind of hobby.  
Was she just another collection? Her blood boiled.

 

One thing’s for sure though, summer vacation was over.

 

\--

_Two months later_

 

“And make sure you do not forget to smile and greet your guests properly every time they step through the door,” Vietnam reminded the cosmetics specialist ladies as they all carefully put on the pink uniforms to get ready to open the store.

It was the fifth Korean influenced makeup store down the streets in Hanoi, Vietnam.

A few months passed and Vietnam checked on all the comings and goings of what was happening within her country from her national airlines to trade partnerships with foreign direct investment to military training all the way to something as frivolous and girly as beauty products.

As she was beginning to really notice her surroundings, it was only now that she saw the 100th group of young Vietnamese girls and boys do another public stunt of dancing to K-pop songs…A little too skillfully at that.

She checked on her national football team recognizing the Korean football coach, Park Hang Seo, who led the Vietnamese U23 team to greater heights than they had ever achieved.

Running all the way to the top office to check who had the closest ties with her as well as put their efforts to invest the most in her country, only one nation’s name was in bold in front of her face.

Why had she never noticed it before until now? She had never paid attention. For a developed, prideful, a little arrogant and wealthy nation like South Korea to pay so much attention to her…What was he planning? What was his purpose exactly?

She shuddered at the thought of anything drastic or shady. She had already chosen to forgive him for what happened with his troops during the Vietnam war even when she didn’t know what he looked like then, but still…

And to complicate matters, she had slept with him just two months ago! Ever since that incident, she fortunately did not have any social interactions with the man. She would not know how to face him after enjoying such sensuous and heated touches during a drunken fling.

  
The only countries she was currently in touch with were Indonesia, Taiwan, Japan, Cambodia, Thailand and annoyingly China.

Just then, one of her ambassadors barged in to notify her that she was expected in Japan at this time for their big launch of Joah’s cosmetics.  
Vietnam was to work with Miss Japan on this project.

 

\--

Upon seeing the Japanese woman, there were many changes like last time. Miss Japan liked to constantly switch her outfits and fashion tastes to match her country’s trends specifically from Shibuya, Tokyo and Kyoto.

Today, her hair was bleached into a glossy cotton-candy pink; carefully curled into waves. Her face was meticulously made up to give her a porcelain, doll-like effect and her clothes as usual were on point.

And as always, Miss Japan gave Vietnam a sugary, polite smile that concealed many contradicting thoughts that were definitely not in her favor.  
Looking at the Southeast Asian woman up and down in a patronizing manner, Miss Japan waved a manicured hand to her own country’s officials and said something in her native language.

Vietnam hazarded it wasn’t complimentary.

She was quite bold to say this within earshot and Vietnam knew it was because they were not in public yet, but in one of Shibuya’s famous malls private rooms away from the crowded tourists Japan always took pride in.

Vietnam’s head was getting hot and her face was heating up as she tried to keep her temper in check. Sneaky devil…

If Miss Japan wanted to make a scene, this place would be it because there would be no proof for her to lose her reputation.

“People wanted me to collaborate on this little project with you simply because you’re rising up…For a Southeast Asian nation that is. Are you tired of constantly trying to climb up using us precious few Northeast Asian countries to reach gold digger – trophy wife status, yet?”

Female Japan’s lips formed a cute smile, but her eyes covered with light brown colored contacts were provocative.

Vietnam could not take it anymore.

“Outsiders should keep their noses where it doesn’t belong,” She began, her hands curling into a shaky fist.  
“Stop thinking you know anything!”

And with that, she raised up a hand fully intending to claw out Japan’s pretty face out and the latter woman looked both alert and ready to retaliate…

 

Only for an iron grip to hold Vietnam’s arm back.

“What the-!? Let me go!”

 

Vietnam whipped her head back in outrage only to stop short at the sight of Mr. South Korea’s unamused gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note:  
> K-drama tropes continued!  
> Catty main antagonist female character >> check  
> Obligatory shower scene >> check  
> Just dramatic problems in general >> check  
> Male lead continuing to show off >> check


	3. More Trouble

Vietnam stared up at the remarkably handsome face of South Korea as his deep eyes gazed back at her own penetratingly. His expression was unreadable.

Surge of memories from their shared night two months ago rushed through her brain making Vietnam’s face turn red. She carefully looked at him for any signs of recognition of her. Did he remember at all…?

His grip on her wrist tightened as he yanked her up from the floor where Miss Japan was beginning to stand up with a smug look on her cute face.

“Let go of me!” The Vietnamese female finally snapped out of her internal questionings, but he did not release her. Instead, his gaze went behind her to scan the whole environment connecting the dots of what just happened there.

“Mr. South Korea, dear, you came just right on time as always. That bitch was being a wild animal. She has no shame embarrassing all of us yet she dare think she will not pay the consequences for it,” Miss Japan sneered. She motioned her bodyguards and they swiftly slammed the doors behind them walking out.

Only after when Ms. Japan and company left did South Korea finally let her go with a slight throw making the Vietnamese woman stumble back ungracefully.   
She recovered her stance and glared at him balefully.

“What the hell?” She hissed, pointing a finger at the door where Ms. Japan had just left. “That spiteful woman we are going to work with has been on my case for years. If you know her, shouldn’t you have noticed it by now? Why did you stop me?”

 

At last, South Korea turned to really look at Vietnam. Despite his grim demeanor, his shoulders finally relaxed a little from its prior tenseness and some of the familiar playfulness were hinted on his angular face.

“Had I not stopped you, you would have risked making a violent scene in someone else’s territory. Ever the aggressor aren’t you? Just like the first time you and I met,” It was the Korean’s turn to stride away with his own men. Vietnam finally noticed how sharp and well put together he looked in his formal, snazzy suit and his hair combed neatly to the side.

“It’s not good for publicity. You ought to learn to be more professional.”

Before she could defend or protest, the door slammed for the second time that day.

With that, Vietnam could only fume comically being left behind. So he did remember her!

 

\--

 

A few days later, Taiwan and Vietnam were hanging out at a local coffee shop in Hanoi. They were enjoying the aesthetics of the scenery, the tastes of the drinks and the views of the outdoors.

The two ladies were also deeply involved in a discussion.

“So how have you been?” Taiwan asked nonchalantly, sipping her bubble milk tea. “You have been acting a little odd lately.”

Vietnam’s head shot up in surprise. She was texting her people on her mobile. Had her most recent behavior been that obvious?

“I have? Odd how?”

“Yeah, you seem kind of jittery no offense. When we hang out, you are usually talkative and bubbly. Now, you seem kind of distracted.”

Taiwan looked at Vietnam with a deadpan serious look.

“We’re best friends aren’t we? You’re not hiding anything from me are you?” And then the interrogation began to Vietnam’s exasperation. She should have expected this from the female Taiwanese.

“Come on. Spill, missy.”

Left with no choice and the dislike of having to hide anything from her closest friend, Vietnam explained to Taiwan everything that had occurred in Thailand two months ago.   
By the end of her story, Taiwan’s pretty jaw went slack.

“You and Mr. South Kor-!”

Vietnam furiously slapped a hand over Taiwan’s mouth.

“Shh! Shut up!” The Vietnamese hissed, frantically looking around the café and to her mortification, several people were giving them disapproving and or confused looks.

“Sorry!” Taiwan squeaked and dropped her voice into a loud whisper. “It’s just that…I cannot believe you got involved with one of the biggest business Tycoons in Asia. Don’t you know how influential Mr. South Korea is? You lucky duck~!”

“We were like strangers when we met again in Japan that opening day though. In fact, he was condescending even,” Vietnam noted.  
“I guess I deserve this for giving into a one night stand so easily with a handsome stranger who’s probably a player.”

Taiwan nodded in understanding.

“I didn’t think South Korea would be that type of man to be honest, but he does have the looks and charisma to be so,” She rubbed Vietnam’s hand comfortingly.

“Maybe it’s for the best. Big shots like him are constantly packed in their schedule and need a rich female nation to support him. You’re too free-spirited and underdeveloped for that kind of lifestyle, Vietnam. You might attract the wrong kind of attention if you were seriously involved…”

Taiwan sounded uncharacteristically serious and Vietnam understood that meant this was no joke. She supposed the Taiwanese was right. He did seem like an extremely important person wearing that elegant attire last time she saw him. He was also a first world country now and belonged to a world that was entirely unknown to her.  
Shaking her head and trying to get rid of the disappointment and ache in her chest, Vietnam willed herself to forget the one man she shared the most memorable and fervent night with.

 

\--

 

“I don’t know why you’re being so stubborn,” Mr. China commented idly walking around his luxurious office room in Shanghai.  
“You and all the other Asian countries were part of me once. Your beloved Goryeo came from me too; mine. Why not just let it be again like old times? I can make you prosperous if you would just join me.”

Mr. South Korea sat on the large leather couch in a feline like manner; one hand was dangling a glass of red wine.

“Perhaps your old age have messed with your memories and sense of history, but I do not recall my Koryeo era ever being your own. After all my self-made, hard work since the wars in the 70s, I have become rich and brought my land, people and children to first class. Now you think you can take advantage of me for your own worthless benefits?” South Korea’s lip quirked up in a sardonic smirk.  
“How like a typical Chinese I have to deal with on almost a daily basis.”

China’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Be careful who you talk to, Mr. South Korea. Without China, you are nothing. Nobody would be anything they are now without me. I see years without my presence in your world has made you completely unpleasant, ungrateful, arrogant and most of all, unfilial.”

“And if you get too greedy and senile, you will fall old man,” South Korea stood up, placing his glass on the wooden table.   
“You always took your own family for granted especially Taiwan, Vietnam, Japan and me. Do not forget that they were the ones who helped make you who you are today. Backstab us again and you will be without any allies. Even better, we will gladly make an enemy out of you.”

“I do not need allies or friends. China had always been strong and hardy…The middle kingdom had always and will always be great enough to rule over the world,” The Chinese waved his hand flippantly.

South Korea walked over to the window, staring down at the scene below him from the skyscraper with an enigmatic smile. It was truly magnificent. His own office room had an even more glorious view though.

“For your proposition, I will happily decline. Korea will not sell its biggest trading company to China. Ever,” He glanced back at the older Asian male.   
“It might tarnish and go down a train wreck if I let the Chinese handle anything.”

Mr. China looked like he wanted to hit the Korean. His face was getting redder by the second in pure outrage.

“Fine,” He spat. “Do not underestimate us using-“

“Using underhanded and cheap tactics like you always did? Don’t worry, nobody would ever,” South Korea cut in with a mock sigh.

“…There is another deal I’m willing to make,” China gritted his teeth, breathing through his nose trying desperately to reign in his temper and frustration.

“And that is?”

“You will marry my sister and I won’t touch your trade,” China finished.

That stopped Korea making him pause with his eyes wide for a minute. It was like an old cliché in one of his dramas back home. The evil bad guy makes a deal offering marriage to an obvious evil witch who was naturally never up to any good.  
He may not have had much interactions with female China in the past, but he was smart enough to know she was not to be trusted at all.

 

“…You are very desperate aren’t you? To even go so low as to resort to a marriage union compromise,” South Korea finally uttered. Already, he could sense a dishonest blackmail coming.   


\--

 

Vietnam was wearing a bright yellow ao dai that day as she stood at the forefront. Her long dark hair was securely bounded up in a low bun and she wore light, feminine makeup. Pilots and fellow female flight attendants wearing blue ao dai stood up straight right behind her outside the airport.

They were waiting the arrival of an important figure for a meeting between two nations and so everyone acted and dressed accordingly.

When the private jet plane arrived, the people looked up to the doorstep in anticipation. Vietnam reeled in her nerves. It was her first time officially and personally meeting the woman and after their past bloody history with her brother, she did not know what to expect.

The plane door opened and out stepped an intimidating looking body guard. He turned around stiffly to help grab the various expensive looking suit cases of reds and cheetah prints.

Out stepped a gold, sparkly high-heeled foot. She was tall, wore an elegant white suit, a hat and Gucci sunglasses to shield her precious skin from the sun, long jet black hair fell to her waist in glossy waves, her face was bleached and caked with heavy white makeup and her lips were rosy. Her facial features were beautiful in a foxy way although Vietnam could not help but privately note that her features were nowhere near as outstanding as Mr. Korea’s.  
Finding her train of thoughts shifting into an unwelcomed direction, she wanted to slap herself.

The woman walked over leisurely to Vietnam in an overly proud manner and to Vietnam’s dismayed, sort of towered over her own height.

Taking off her sunglasses and tossing it into her cheetah print bag, the woman grinned at the Vietnamese woman revealing razor grey teeth.

 

“Hello there Vietnam~ How nice to see you. Are you ready to surrender your islands and faux claims over the South China Sea to us yet?”


	4. A Dinner Party

“Well aren’t you going to invite me in for tea or are you just going to stand gawking over there?” Ms. China’s voice turned sharp as she gestured to the building. 

Vietnam’s jaw snapped shut and she bristled slightly. Nevertheless, she led the Chinese woman inside their main headquarters after muttering a pardon.

Inside the lounging room where Vietnam poured tea for everyone, Ms. China made herself comfortable, setting her high-end bag and Hermes scarf to the side.

“What a plane ride,” She tutted her tongue and even made that seem elegant. “My joints ache everywhere. You would think after flying so much because of my job, one would get used to jet lag by now. That is what happens when one is such a busy business woman making good money like myself you know.”

She was making conversation, but Vietnam could hear the purpose of hidden boasting.

“Really? Perhaps it’s because I’m young, but my joints are just fine after flying,” Vietnam smiled demurely, but her eyes remained alert.   
Miss China gave an abrupt laugh.

“My, my; Ms. Vietnam, you have a wicked tongue as always,” She took a sip of the Jasmine tea. “Perhaps that’s why you were always a chore to get along with.”

“Perhaps it’s just as well that I’ve been out of your delicate hair for some time then.”

“Has time taught you nothing about manners when speaking to your superiors?” Her voice grew low with impatience and her real temper was beginning to show.

Superiors? Have you gone senile, old woman? Was what Vietnam dearly wished to say, but something told her if she wanted to live a peaceful life from now on, she had better keep her mouth shut or risk offending a powerful enemy greatly.

The other woman took an envelop from her bag and tossed it across the table in Vietnam’s direction. Curious, she took the envelop and opened it revealing a fancy invitation carved with gold letters.

It read _Annual Asian Entertainment Dinner_.

What a bland and unimaginative name.

“What is this?” She asked, looking up.

“Exactly what it says on the cover. The dinner is tonight at 7 PM. You can choose whether to go or not, it wouldn’t make a difference to me because I find your presence a nuisance. However,” Ms. China smiled politely with a gleam in her aquiline eyes.  
“Everyone will be there so if you do not show up, it will cause quite the stir and curiosity.”

Vietnam sighed internally. Of course China knew her too well. She was about to rejoice in the fact that she had a choice whether she wanted to attend or not until the woman just had to shatter her dreams sadistically like that. If she did not come, it wouldn’t be seen as proper or diplomatic as representative of her country.

 

\--

 

“I could never stand them. Those two snake siblings were never true family or friends of mine,” Vietnam bit out quietly as Taiwan took off her face mask and tossed it in the trash bin.   
“I don’t know why you continue to tolerate their influence over you. They’re treating everyone like chess pieces.”

Taiwan sighed as she double checked the state of Vietnam’s attire, hair and makeup before nodding in satisfaction and moving over to fixing her own.

“You know I have to be with Mr. China and his sister. If I rebel even the slightest against them, my own economy will fall leaving it even more vulnerable in their hands. I do not have that strong of a stability as you think, Vietnam.”   
  
Taiwan took Vietnam’s dress coat and handed it to her.

“Let’s go. We shouldn’t be late to this dinner as it is.”

 

\--

 

It was crowded. There were well-dressed and good looking servers walking around with trays in their hands serving champagne and other delicacies to equally good-looking guests beneath the hotel in Gangnam, Seoul.

Both Taiwan and Vietnam were walking towards the stone and polished entrance when an unknown hand took Vietnam’s own in theirs pulling her into a corner making the latter give a startled yelp in the process.

“Vietnam?” Taiwan turned sharply to give chase in case her female friend gets kidnapped.

“Let go of me!” Vietnam yanked her hand away and tried to balance herself. She expected to see a possible bad guy with a ski mask and a van ready to throw her in. Instead, in front of her was a beautiful woman with jet black hair, wearing all red and matched with vivid red lips. She was smiling mysteriously at Vietnam.

“I do apologize, but you were walking so fast I was afraid you would disappear on me,” The woman’s melodious voice spoke with a hint of amusement.

“Uh…Sorry?” Vietnam looked around her quickly. “What did you need me for and do I know you?”

There was a little table in front of the mysterious woman full of antiques and pretty trinkets. In the middle was a crystal ball.

“Have a seat,” She gestured to the little chair where Vietnam was standing.

“Oooh~” Taiwan looked interested and came over quickly to nose around. “Are you going to do a tarot spread for her and tell her fortune?”

“Something like that. I sensed a strong energy about her when she walked by,” The fortune woman began shuffling the tarot cards.

“You should read about her love life. Goodness knows she needs it as she is boringly single and a total career woman. I am very much happy with my darling Japan,” Taiwan gushed and the Vietnamese rolled her eyes.

Come again? What did this weird woman mean by sensing great energy from her?

After a few more seconds of shuffling, three cards randomly popped out and the fortune lady immediately caught them skillfully from the air.

“Oh you are in danger…”

Taiwan and Vietnam’s heads perked up and all attention was on the woman when she abruptly spoke in an ominous tone.   
Vietnam felt a nervous churn in her stomach.

“Danger? How? Is anything happening to my country?” She asked uneasily not sure how much she should believe in this. So-called mediums and psychics were dime a dozen and for sure, 90% must be scam.

“Hmmm…It could be if you let it,” The fortune lady rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “That is, it can affect any nation around you including you, but that is not the point. There is a man in your life.”

“…Huh?”

Taiwan’s eyes got excited and gave a sneaky grin to Vietnam whom ignored her.

“A man?” She asked curiously. Who was he and what did he have to do with her?   
The woman only shuffled more until a card popped out. She flipped the card over for her to see the image of an emperor representing the astrological sign of the ram.

“This explains everything…” The fortune woman murmured, her eyes were enigmatic yet knowing.   
“It would seem a man had just appeared in your life as he was meant to be since…The time of your Ly and Tran dynasty and our, Korea’s Goryeo dynasty.”

Vietnam could not be more confused. She only stared. Dynasties? Her Ly and Tran eras were long passed, and she wished to not recall such horrible and sad events in her life.

“Be prepared for long, turbulent hardships and journeys starting from tonight. Be wary for that strange man will change your life forever,” The fortune woman stood up and winked at her. In a blink of an eye, she disappeared completely.

Both Taiwan and Vietnam gaped in shock. A magician?

“…Did we just have a real-life encounter with the famous shaman-witch of Korea?” Taiwan squealed and took Vietnam’s arm in excitement.

“Should we be excited right now?” Vietnam asked weakly as the other female nation shook her body.   
“But then again, you’re not the one in trouble here…”

Vietnam was overwhelmed, as millions of questions and thoughts raced through her head.

Who was this man that witch was talking about? Was he old or young? Western, African, Hispanic, Middle Eastern or Asian? There were too many among the billions on Earth!

She quickly shook her head. No, that woman was probably some random psycho scamming in the streets and ruining people’s lives by instilling fear inside their heads.  


As if those absurd predictions would happen!

 

\--

 

He watched from the windows of his sitting room a few floors above. Looking down, he could see the hundreds of people and other Asian nations happily and leisurely roaming about his halls and streets chatting away with other guests while they await for the little banquet to settle in.

He saw the familiar fashionable figure of Taiwan and the petite yet charming Vietnam coming towards the entrance of the building. Lights lit up the night and everywhere shone beautifully.

The sight of Taiwan tugging at the poor arm of the Vietnamese nation and the latter clumsily stumbling after her with an aggravated face made him smile.   
He could not help but find that irritated scowl of hers that popped up from time to time utterly endearing. It was the same feelings he had when he first met her when they bumped into each other in the most unconventional way in Thailand months ago.

He also learned that he could arouse different, poignant and beautiful facial expressions as well as delightful sounds from her that very night they shared together. He would never be able to forget that night that would probably turn their lives truly upside down from onwards.

Until now, he wondered if he ever regretted it. On one hand with his status as a first world nation and major influencer in Asia, he knew Vietnam would not be seen as the proper bridal candidate for him. She was still a developing country that has not 100% recovered from the wars as quickly and prodigal like he had. She was not as advanced and most of all, he was expected to be with a beautiful, well-bred, Northeast Asian lady; someone like his female serpent neighbor a little to his West.   
He soured at the thought.

Nevertheless, he would not want to bring the clearly still innocent, adorable Southeast Asian nation into his dark side of the world either. He could watch her from afar and keep up with his eccentric and dorky façade that he knew riled her up so much.   


Still, he could not help, but keep the selfish thought inside him of not regretting that night in the least. They had met, however, both would have to be idiots to not realize the attraction was strangely magnetic from the very start. He had her to himself and this, he will always be smug about.

A hand landing on his shoulder where his Armani suit was immaculately draped over his slender yet muscular person interrupted his internal musings.

“Mr. South Korea? What are you doing over here, skulking in the corner with the bottle of whiskey to yourself~?” A honey-coated voice spoke in a sultry manner.   


Glancing behind him, he saw the gorgeous vision of Miss China smiling carefully at him; a glass of champagne in one hand.

“Miss China, it is always a pleasure to meet you,” Anyone with perceptive enough could hear the wry note in Korea’s deep rumble, but the Chinese woman did not. She only happily held her hand out for the male nation to kiss the back of it like in one of those classical Western films.

“Oh, you always knew how to flatter. How do you think I look tonight just for you, my darling?” She gave a twirl and her deep wine dress fluttered gracefully creating quite the picture. Her dark hair was pinned up revealing silver, dangling earrings. Her face was methodically made up to represent her country’s most renown actress, Fan BingBing.   
  
She would be the perfect model for one of his Elle Korea magazines, he noted. Only sad thing is that there was simply nothing interesting or unique about her.   
This was a woman who was used to getting around men by using her pretty face as her main lethal weapon.

“Just for me? Are you mistaking the idea of hoping my eyes would only be on you tonight?” He quirked a brow, going back to his area of interest outside his window.

She bristled at his dismissal tone and turned his face back to her with a grasp of his chin.

“But won’t it be? After all, you are looking at your future bride over here,” She annunciated each word silkily and slowly, designed to get through with him her plans. China looked down the window to wear his eyes were at.

She was infuriated to see none other than the Vietnamese female nation sloppily eating a tiny bowl of green ice cream handed to her by a server.   
She was laughing and making a mess with the foolish Taiwanese.

South Korea could already sense the serpent woman’s train of thoughts and where it was going.

“Don’t even think about it,” He quickly warned. His voice took on a dangerous tone she never heard before. Looking at him, she saw the true face of someone who had been battle hardened and would not hesitate to kill if he felt he had to.

“You are dealing with me and if I see you involve any innocent bystander in this atrocious little picture your dear brother decided would be a good idea to draw, I assure you; my army, lawyers, gunshots and myself will haunt you into the next life, business or no business.”

“I see you are protective of cockroaches who are beneath my feet,” Ms. China sniffed, tossing her chin out the window.  
“You dare to threaten me knowing the repercussions…?”

“I am not threatening you. I am promising you,” He smiled grimly.

“Fine then,” She snapped, her mouth curling to reveal grey razors. “Just know that Ms. Vietnam is no innocent bystander and I will make sure of that.”

 

\--

 

At the rowdy dinner, Vietnam met up with her younger brother, her male Vietnamese representative counterpart. He and Mr. Malaysia were flicking bits of food at each other with childish hostility while Thailand made a speech about how wonderful this year’s AFF Suzuki Cup was in his host country after the Korean and Japanese representatives congratulated everyone in the Produce 48 and talked about upcoming entertainment events and shows.   
Anything about trade and business were avoided to dodge a needless fight.

“I want to congratulate the wonderful Vietnamese U23 team this year. An astounding ovation for their efforts and persistence in winning. I hope to see the U23 and Park Hang Seo in the Asian cups soon,” Thailand cheered, raising a glass of champagne. There was a round of applause as the Vietnamese siblings stood up to bow happily.

“As long as Mr. Park Hang Seo does not decide to retire back to Korea, that is,” Mr. South Korea interjected with a little sigh, but he winked at Mr. Vietnam who grinned back.

“Are you two friends? Why have I never heard of this until now?” She asked her older brother quietly when everyone else busied with eating the delicious Thai dinner placed in front of them.

“Because you never paid attention. I have known him since the Ly Dynasty. He’s interesting but an overall nice guy. We are as tight as brothers I should think,” He shrugged and went back to unsuccessfully flirt with Ms. China whom looked at him with a disgusted grimace.

Vietnam was disgruntled and muttered to herself. Tight as brothers? Since when?   
She took a bite out of her Pad Thai pastry in a huff.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the Chinese female stand up and go over to Korea with a seductive flair to her walk.  
She leaned over to whisper something in his ears and he turned to humour her with the kind of intimacy that made Vietnam quickly turn her head away to distract herself.

Ms. Japan was staring daggers at Ms. China. The Indonesian siblings were animatedly chatting with the Filipino, Singaporean and Malaysian siblings. Mr. China was in a heated argument with Mr. Japan about territorial disputes. The Cambodians, Laotians and Ms. Thailand were having a drinking competition. The Mongolian siblings kept mysteriously to themselves just like the Bhutanese and Tibetan siblings.  
Ms. Korea was exchanging fashion and makeup advice with Ms. India and so on. The whole atmosphere was lively and boisterous.

And yet amidst all that light and noise, Vietnam drowned herself out willing herself to get lost in her own fantasy world. She thought of funny and entertaining memories and created scenarios that would never happen on its own.   
In her own bizarre head, she smiled goofily to herself until her brother’s lack of attention to his surroundings had his elbow jab her in the ribs. Her mischievous eyes then accidentally landed on Mr. South Korea who was gazing at her. He looked like he was observing her every movement from across the table.

From the looks of it, he was tuning everyone else out around him too. Vietnam blushed at the ludicrous thought that it might be because his attention was solely on her and no one else’s. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for such egotistical and unrealistic scenarios again.

At the same time, she felt an unknown force willing her to stand up, scooting her chair back with a screech.

“Hey Vietnam, where are you going?” Mr. Thailand asked her curiously, but she didn’t answer. Instead, her own eyes locked magnetically with only one person.

Slowly coming over to him, he did not shy from staring back at her as she got closer either. In fact, he was even more shameless about following her every motion carefully even as other countries and people tried to capture his attention to speak to him.

Once she stood in front of him, before he could speak, she took his hand and pulled him up from his chair.

“Hey you. What do you think you are doing? Do you not have any self-preservation or are you trying to cause an embarrassing scene for Mr. South Korea, now?” Ms. China hissed in her ear, but her face still had a fake smile plastered on it.

Vietnam looked over her shoulder to stare at the Chinese female with a calm expression.

“Move,” She whispered.

With that, she yanked on the Korean male’s wrist and the two nations made a run for it out of the large and yet suffocating room.

Vietnam had never felt so free and liberating in her life, but she was glad to have made such a spontaneous and in the moment decision. She will deal with everyone else’s questionings and punishment later.  
Right now, something in her heart told her to bring this man along outside with her as the sounds of their feet clacked against the shiny, stone floors down the white halls until they were both outdoors.

Little did she know, the very man she took with her was gazing at her in wonder while easily keeping up with her pace.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note:  
> Couple starts off not exactly liking each other >> check  
> Clumsy idiot female lead >> check   
> Drunk scene >> check  
> Female lead vomiting and humiliating herself on a minutely basis >> check  
> CEO/charismatic/impossibly handsome male lead >> check  
> Looks like I completed four K-drama tropes this chapter. Look forward to the next one!


End file.
